Hansel and Gretel (Adult Version)
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: Hansel and Gretel live with their father and step-mother, they over hear them saying they are going to abondon them in the wood. once there they meet a person who changes their lives. Lemon Futa in Chapter 2 & 3 You are warned!
1. Chapter 1

Hansel and Gretel

In a cabin in the woods lived Hansel and Gretel, along with their father and step-mother. Hansel and Gretel are brother and sister, Hansel being two years the elder. At seventeen years of age, Hansel resembled their father strongly; he was tall and powerfully built with large arms and a broad chest. His hair is short, shaggy, and brown. Gretel took after their late mother; she was slim and lithe with a large chest even at her young age and a round perfect butt. Her hair is waist length and shiny brown. They both inherited their mother's strong will also. Their father however was a weak man. After his first wife died he remarried soon after, and to horrible women. She pushed him and the siblings around and she threatened them all if she did not get her way. Hansel and Gretel spent a lot of time in the forest surrounding their house. They share a bond much closer than normal siblings, when they were just little children they discovered many different ways of making each other feel very good.

The family was also very poor. Their father was a woodchopper and made very little. In the summer months work was very scarce and he could barely feed the four of them. His wife nagged him constantly. One day she was yelling at their father, as usual, and Hansel and Gretel left for the quiet of the forest, thought it would not be quiet much longer. After walking for about an hour, they figured they were far enough away. Immediately Hansel pushed Gretel against a tree and kissed her deeply. He started to fumble with the buttons on her blouse but he was so eager he could not get a grip.

Gretel gently pushed Hansel away. He took a step back as Gretel reached up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. With a sultry smile, she slowly slid it down her shoulders and bared her breasts. Though he had seen them many times, Gretel's breasts took his breath away. Two perfect pink nipples place on top of soft creamy mounds. As soon as her shirt hit the ground he was on her. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. His hand found the other, kneading it with a quick pinch now and then. Gretel started to pant softly in his ear, her warm breath turning him one.

Again Gretel put her hands on Hansel's chest and pushed him away. This time she dropped to her knees, and started to untie Hansel's pants. Soon his hardening cock sprang free. After taking a moment to marvel at the size of her brother's cock, she enveloped him in her warm mouth. Using long slow strokes she sucked his cock gently. Everything Gretel did was gentle and soothing even as it stoked the fire building inside Hansel. He started to growl low in his throat signaling his orgasm was close. Gretel's gentle strokes started to move faster and soon Hansel was cumming in her mouth. He smiled as her cute little cheeks puffed up, filled with his seed. After he slowly withdrew his cock, not spilling a drop, she swallowed every ounce.

She gave him a little smile a walked a few steps away. Even in the few steps she took he could not help staring at her ass, the skirt she was wearing was a couple sizes to small and it outlined her small ass perfectly. With her back to him she undid the clasp on her skirt and shimmied out of it, her cheeks bouncing a little. Now completely nude she faced him and lay on her back on the soft blanket of pine needles. She spread her legs and arms inviting and he pounced. In the three steps it took him to get to her he striped completely. He dived cock first into her waiting lips and entered her with a swift thrust.

Where Gretel was gentle and soft, Hansel was all roughness and power. He thrust in and out of Gretel's soft body causing her breasts to bounce. As he build up speed his thrusts grew harder and faster. Gretel was starting to moan softly and her back was arching in pleasure. As gentle as Gretel was, her brother knew she liked to be fucked hard and fast; they knew each other very deeply. Soon they were both ready to climax. Gretel was moaning thought, light everything else about her, it was still soft. Hansel had started growling in his throat. Just before he came, he pushed one of Gretel's buttons. He leaned down and griped one of her nipples in his mouth and bite down just enough to give her a shock of pain. With her faint gasp she came, her pussy clenching around his cock with a tight seal. The pressure and moans from his sister's body pushed Hansel over the edge as well. With Gretel's walls still holding him tight he pushed in as deep as he could and came. Gretel could feel her brother's hot cum filling her womb to the brim, the tightness of her pussy not willing spilling a drop. When he finished he slowly pulled out, again not spilling a drop. Hansel collapsed next to Gretel and she curled into him and they fell asleep.

A few hours later they awoke, the sky just beginning to darken. Hansel stood and helped his sister up. They dressed and headed for home. A few lamps were on in the cabin and they could see in the windows. Their father was sitting in a chair as his new wife stood in front of him. They could clearly see she was yelling and if they strained they could hear it. As they got closer some of her words became clear. They were shocked to discover she wanted him to lead them into the forest and leave them there. Even more startling, their father was nodding with a grim look on his face. Gretel looked at her brother with horror, tears starting to form in her eyes. Hansel was just shaking his head. With a reassuring hand on her shoulder Hansel steered her into the house.

He slammed open the door and they walked to their shared room. He instructs Gretel to pack some essential things. When they are finished they head to the kitchen. At that point their father and step-mother are there wondering what is going on. Ignoring them Hansel makes for the pantry and fills two sacks with what little food there is, leaving almost nothing. His step-mother steps toward him and starts shouting at him, his father doing nothing. As she took a breath and was starting another round Gretel stepped between them, raised her hand and slapped their step-mother as hard as she could. She grabbed her cheek and fell down on her butt. Their father started toward them but this time Hansel stepped in the middle and just stared his father down. After a moment his father dropped his gaze and backed away. With their sacks slung over their shoulders Hansel and Gretel left their home and walked into the night.

After they had put some distance between them and the house they stopped. Hansel pulled a blanket from a sack and they settled under a tree for the night. For the next two days they walked, eating from the meager supplies they had brought. They finished the food off during the third day and started scavenging. By the fifth day they were starting to struggle, there was not much food to find in the forest. On the seventh they had not eaten at all. On the eighth day they were stumbling from hunger. Morning broke on the ninth day and they got lucky. Through the thin scattering of trees they could see a cottage. Something seemed off about it but they pushed it out of their mind and ran toward it.

When they reached it they were stunned to see it was made of sweets. Gretel started to run toward it, intent on taking a chunk out of it, but Hansel stopped her. Slowly he approached, and looked in the window. He could see the sitting room and kitchen, which were both empty. He circles the house looking in the windows, the house is empty. When he gets back to the front he sees Gretel has not waited for him and is chewing on a small part of the house. With a smile he grabs he hand and leads her to the back of the house where they can hide a little better. Once there, even though he was not a fan of sweets, he too breaks off a piece and starts eating. After a few minutes their shrunken stomachs are filled. Haven gotten a lot of energy back, and a large sugar rush, they were starting to feel like their old selves. Hansel was just starting to fall asleep when he feels something tugging on his pants. He opens his eyes just as Gretel wraps her mouth around his cock. In all the days they had been walking they had not had any kind of release, they were too hungry, but now they were full but still sex-starved. Gretel decided to take care of that.

Meanwhile someone was coming back to the house. It had been a few minutes since Gretel started her work on Hansel and the person could hear sounds coming from behind her cottage. Staying behind trees she circled around behind her cottage. When she had a clear line of sight she looked at what was making the noise. She was very surprised to see two young people having sex. A strong looking, handsome young man was lying on the grass while a beautiful young girl was riding him hard. Using a simple spell the women made herself invisible and crept closer to the couple. Up close she was surprised to see they looked so much alike they could have been siblings. She watched entranced as the girl bounced herself up and down on the boy's thick cock. The women could see a look of extreme pleasure on the girls face as she lowered herself onto the boys cock and ground her hips into him.

Not having had sex herself in many years the women started to feel tingling in her own cunt. Still invisible she sat on the grass close to the fucking couple and pulled up her skirt. She was not wearing any panties because she found them uncomfortable and she lived alone in the middle of the woods. She started rubbing her outer lips with her fingers, getting her cunt wetter. As she started to finger herself things were heating up even more between the couple. The boy had picked the girl up and put her on all fours, lined up behind her and slid his cock into the girls dripping pussy. After a few thrusts the girl started panting softly. The women leaned closer to see the boys cock pistonning in and out of the girls pussy. Up close she could see juices dripping off the girls lips as the boy fucked her. The women started fingering herself faster and when the boy started growling deeply and came inside the girl, the women came too. The boy pulled out and leaned back against the house and the girl joined him. The women straightened her up and retreated back into the woods.

Hansel and Gretel were resting after an amazing fucking when they heard steps coming from the woods. Before they could hide a women stepped out of the trees. She looked to be around thirty years old and Hansel thought she was very beautiful. She had a knee length black skirt and black blouse on; her hair was long and shiny black and he knew without touching it that it would be very soft. The woman sees them and marches over, demanding to know what they were doing at her house. Hansel and Gretel stood and Hansel pulled Gretel behind him. As he explained what happened to him and his sister the women's face softened. Gretel peered out from behind Hansel and apologized in her soft voice. When their story was finished the women invited them into her house.

**Author's Note: Well here's another revision of a fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel this time. I looked up the actual fairy tale and did some revisions, Hansel and Gretel left home on their own, instead of their father abandoning them twice in the forest. The next part will be much different than the original and will be up soon, if not at the same time. If anyone has a suggestion for the next fairy tale or nursery rhyme I should rewrite let me know in a review. Thanks for reading and, again, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains FUTA!**

**(If you don't like don't read it!)**

Hansel and Gretel Part 2

While the outside of the house was made of sweets, the inside looked just like a wooden cottage. After sitting the siblings at her kitchen table and giving them a cold glass of milk each, she bustled around the kitchen making them a hot meal. While she was busy Hansel asked her why she was living in the woods all alone. Deciding not to hide anything from them the women confessed she was a witch who had gotten chased out of her village when she was their age. To prove it she made a few sparks dance around her fingers. Hansel and Gretel were surprised at first but quickly accepted it. The women, whose name was Sasha, was grateful to them for not running away; she went on to tell them she had not seen another person in years and she was grateful for the company.

Soon, with the help of her magic, their supper was finished. With Sasha's blessing they all dug in. The food was more to Hansel's liking than the candy house and he ate his fill, which was a lot. After supper Sasha invited them to stay the night and they accepted. They sat in Sasha's living room in front of a small fire and Sasha entertained them by making the fire change colors and scents; Gretel was entranced by her magic. Soon it grew dark outside and it was time for bed. Sasha apologized for having only one extra bed but they assured her they were used to sharing. They all settled down for the night.

Hansel woke the next day to the smell of cooking bacon. Carefully extracting himself from Gretel's embrace he made for the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see Sasha cooking. He was very surprised to see her wearing a very sheer night gown. Underneath he could see she was not wearing anything else and he could see her ass clearly through the cloth. Hansel cleared his throat to get her attention. Sasha spun around quickly and he was surprised to see fire dancing around, her hand. When she saw it was him the fire went out. She apologized, not used to having other people around. After the fire was gone Hansel's eyes wandered to her breasts which he could see as clearly as her ass. Though slightly darkened by the cloth, he knew they were the same caramel color as her skin. Sasha met his eyes as they rose from her breasts and when their eyes met she gave him a sexy smirk.

Hansel didn't even notice that the food kept cooking itself as Sasha sauntered over to him. With a mumbled word about how much she needed this, she kissed Hansel deeply. Before he knew what was happening he was in a chair and Sasha's head was bobbing up and down on his cock. He quickly noticed that she was a lot more forceful than Gretel. While she was sucking his cock she reached her hands up his shirtless chest and slowly ran sharp nails down over his muscles. The feeling made him shiver and she did it over and over. Soon he was ready to cum; he grabbed her head and started forcing his cock down her throat. When he did she dug her nails into his chest harder and held on. He could not see her face, her long hair was covering everything but he knew she liked it. Soon after he pushes her head down and holds it there, cumming down her throat. She takes all his cum and swallows. He lets go and her head pops up with a gasp.

Sasha quickly rips her nightgown off and prepares to mount Hansel. After cumming Hansel had started to go slightly soft. Seeing this Sasha snapped her fingers and he was surprises to see his cock harden instantly, it even seemed a little bigger than before. Griping his shoulders Sasha lowered herself down on his newly hardened cock. After the head of his cock had entered her she suddenly sat down hard. His cock was engulfed by her soaked cunt and it was so hot and tight he nearly came right there. Sasha gasped as she was filled for the first time in so many long years. She eagerly started to bounce on his cock, making her large breasts bounce as well. Hansel could not resist the tan globes and latched his mouth on one dark nipple. Sasha gasped again and started to moan. As she fucked him, Hansel could have sworn her cunt was getting hotter. Later he found out she was using magic again to make their sex better, but right then he could not have cared less, it felt so amazing.

Sooner than they both would have liked they were ready to cum. Suddenly Hansel lifted Sasha up and laid her on the kitchen table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper insider her with each thrust. It was too much to both of them and they both came. Sasha moaned long and low and Hansel started growling deeply. The growling turned Sasha on even more and she exploded in orgasm. Her cunt clamped down on Hansel's cock and milked his cock of every drop of cum. Hansel drove as deep as he could and came hard inside her, he could feel her womb being filled by his seed. When they were coming down Hansel pulled out and was surprised to find his cock came out completely dry. Sasha explained that was because she used a spell to keep everything inside her, she loved the feeling of being full.

They quickly dressed, eager for breakfast. Hansel was surprised to find that the food had cooked itself and, after they had gotten done fucking on it, the table had set itself also. While Sasha dished out the food Hansel went to wake Gretel up. To his surprise he found her on the floor outside the kitchen, a puddle of cum pooling around her pussy. She smiled up at him with her cute smile and said in a low voice that they were going to have to have a three way before they left. After Hansel licked Gretel's pussy clean he picked her up and they went into the kitchen. When Sasha saw Gretel she suddenly asked if Gretel enjoyed the show. Gretel nodded vigorously and repeated her three way comment. Sasha agreed and they all sat down to a delicious breakfast.

After the meal Hansel asked Sasha if there was anything he could do to repay her. With a smile she told him that the pre-breakfast entertainment was payment enough but if he really wanted to help she would not say no some firewood being gathered. Gretel decided to stay and help Sasha with the dishes and Hansel left for the forest. Gretel was a little surprised when, instead of picking the dishes up off the table, Sasha just snapped her fingers and the dishes sprang to work. Gretel watched wide-eyed as the dishes washed themselves. Seeing Gretel's face Sasha a thought entered her mind. Sasha got Gretel's attention and asked her if she would like to learn a little magic. With a little help and the right teacher, there was no reason Gretel would not be able to learn. Gretel nodded energetically, eager to begin.

Hansel had just finished collecting a big pile of firewood and was stacking it when a tongue of flame suddenly shot out of the open window, just missing him. Grabbing the axe he burst into the living room, ready to fight. He calmed down when he saw Gretel jumping up and down, squealing with glee. Seeing his face Sasha explained what happened. Gretel had just used magic to make fire and she explained Gretel's decision to learn magic. Looking at Gretel Sasha told her to use the special trick she taught her. Gretel closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment, then looked at Hansel and snapped her fingers. Suddenly Hansel found himself standing in the living room completely naked. With another snap his cock was rock hard instantly. Sasha explained that these were just a few tricks Gretel could learn and there were many more. Hansel looked down at his cock then back up at the two girls. He asked them what they planned of doing now that they had done this to him. With a smile and a snap Sasha striped herself and Gretel also. Gretel said that it looked like the time for their three-way had come and they got to work.

Gretel took Hansel's hand and pulled him to the floor, laying him on his back. Gretel quickly went to work on his cock, sucking him into her warm, moist mouth, her tongue wrapping around him. As he lay there enjoying the blowjob his vision was suddenly filled with a dark tan, hairless cunt; Sasha wanted in on the fun and was hovering over Hansel's face. He reaches up and wraps his arms around her smooth thighs pulling her down on his face. With long, fast licks he starts to eat her silken cunt; quickly turned on Sasha starts grinding herself on his tongue making him lick inside her. Meanwhile a pool of juice was starting to collect under Gretel; she was ready for more than just sucking.

With a loud slurp she pulled away from Hansel's cock and positioned herself above it. Slowly, savoring every inch of his cock, she lowered herself onto him. With little hops she starts driving his cock into her soaking pussy, letting out a little gasp every time he enter her. Wrapped up in the feeling between her legs she is a little shocked she a pair of soft hands start stroking her chest. She raises her head to see Sasha's eyes following every bounce Gretel's breasts make as she fucks her brother. Gretel puts her hands around Sasha's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss, each of them moaning into the others mouth. The feeling of Sasha's nipples rubbing against her own was making Gretel hotter.

After making out for a minute Sasha pulls away and gives Gretel a mischievous smile. Sasha rubs her hands together then brings one finger close to one of Gretel's pretty pink nipples. Suddenly a small spark jumps from her finger to Gretel's nipple, giving her a small electric shock. Gretel lets out a gasp as she cums instantly, squeezing Hansel's cock. Sasha smiles wider and, before Gretel has fully come down, gives her another, slightly stronger zap. Instantly Gretel collapses against Sasha as a huge orgasm hits her and her body starts spasming uncontrollably. Hansel also feels a small portion of the shock through his cock and gasps into Sasha's cunt. Already on the edge from Hansel's amazing tongue, the feeling of his hot breath in her cunt makes her cum and she drops onto his face, pressing onto his mouth. Her sweet juices spray directly into Hansel's mouth and he drank every last drop and starts cumming as well. He pushes his hips up and surges into his sister's pussy, spraying his seed into her womb, filling her until it burst around his cock.

Having each came Sasha gently lowers Gretel to the floor and slides off Hansel's face on the other side of him. Hansel pulled both beauties to him and they curled up onto his chest and fell asleep. Hansel soon wakes to the sounds of moaning. Opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them he looks around. He quickly finds Sasha on her back with Gretel's head between her legs. He was immediately turned on by the sight but something seemed off. Instead of her head being buried in Sasha's cunt, Gretel was bobbing up and down, like she was sucking a cock. Curious, he crawled over and found that was exactly what was happening. A large cock had somehow grown between Sasha's legs. Shocked he started to move away from them.

Sasha saw him backing away and tapped Gretel on the head, causing her to look up and see her brother. She stopped sucking and walked over to him. She put a hand on his arm to calm him down and started to explain. The cock Sasha had was just a temporary spell and would ware off when she came. The explanation sank in and Hansel was just happy he had not been fucking a guy this whole time. Leaving her brother Gretel went back to Sasha and straddled her. With Hansel watching in amazement Gretel lowered her drenched pussy onto Sasha's waiting cock. Gretel quickly hilted the cock and started fucking herself with it. Almost against his will, Hansel's own cock started to harden at the sight to the two girls fucking, as strange as the sight was. Sasha, seeing Hansel adjusted to the situation, caught his attention. She gestured to Gretel's bouncing ass, making fucking motions with her hands. A sly smile worked its way across his face as he got the message.

With Gretel's eyes closed in pleasure, it was easy to Hansel to sneak around behind her. With all the fucking that had been going on lately, Gretel's ass was almost as wet as her pussy. That helped with the surprise because Hansel was able to grab her hips and, without Gretel knowing what was happening, swiftly take her up the ass. Having only done this on special occasions, like birthdays and holidays, the feeling of having her ass invaded made her gasp out loud. She froze for a second and threw a look over her shoulder, locking eyes with her brother. With a smile he started making slow stroke into her ass, watching the surprise on her face turn to pleasure, her eyes glazing over a little. When Sasha raised her hips and pushed her cock farther into the waiting pussy, Gretel's head whipped back and looked at Sasha her eyes wide in surprise, her body not used to the double fucking it was receiving. Gretel was clearly overwhelmed, never having had two cocks inside her at the same time. Sasha stopped thrusting and Hansel started up again. Her hair whipping around, she looked back over her shoulder as Hansel started fucking her again.

Seeing Gretel's confused face Sasha prepared to throw another stimulation into the mix, wanting to completely overload Gretel's body with pleasure. As Hansel was fucking Gretel's ass harder with every passing second and Gretel was not paying attention to Sasha; Sasha clapped her hands together softly and called upon her magic, making a very small charge run thorough her hands, just enough to cause tingling. Sasha reached up and cupped her hands on Gretel's breasts. The static surged through Sasha's hands and caused Gretel to scream in pleasure. Hansel was very surprised at the volume of his sister's voice, until then he had never been able to make Gretel moan any louder than a normal talking voice. Maybe this magic had something to it after all. Gretel as gasping loudly and her back was arching so much he thought it might snap. He reached around and put his own hands on Sasha's to help hold Gretel up and was shocked when he felt an amazing surge in his own body. Sasha wanted in on the action too and sent a stream of electricity through her own body as well. Hansel and Sasha fell into a rhythm, as Hansel pulled out of Gretel's ass, Sasha would plunge her own cock into Gretel's pussy. When either of them thrust into the young girls body Sasha would send a shock through all of them, heightening everyone's pleasure. Gretel's body was so wrapped in ecstasy that every movement causes her to have a mini-orgasm. Very soon they were ready to cum.

Gretel's eyes were glazed over in pleasure, her body only staying upright because of Sasha and Hansel. After a particularly strong shock Gretel's body started shaking and the strongest orgasm she had ever had hit her. Her pussy and ass both clenched, trapping the two cocks inside her. Hansel and Sasha were ready to cum as well and with as much strength as they could muster, they pushed their cock deep inside Gretel. She could dimly feel her body being filled with an amazing amount of cum. Sasha was writhing on the floor under the siblings as she came, her beautifully tan breasts bouncing with each movement. The sight of two stunning women cumming under him made Hansel cum hard. He drove his cock deep into his young sister's ass and filled her. The pleasure finally became too much for Gretel and with a final scream of pleasure she passed out. Hansel was the only one able to catch her and he did so, lowering both her and himself to the floor. Sasha turned with them and wrapped her arms around Gretel. They all fell asleep again, with Gretel still filled with two cocks.

**Author's Note: HELLO FUTA! At first I wasn't sure whether or not to have futa in the story but I decided to because I like it and it was one more way to use magic during sex. I hope you all liked it (sorry if you didn't, you were warned!). There will be a third part that has more futa in it so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks to those who did read and get ready for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hansel and Gretel Part 3

Gretel woke up first and the full feeling hit her so hard she almost came again. She carefully pulled both cocks out of her and was shocked at the amount of cum that spilled out of her holes. She watched as Sasha's cock, now that it was not in Gretel's pussy, quickly shrank back into her clit. Gretel quickly cleaned her ass and pussy with her fingers as best she could and licked them clean. She stood and made her way to the kitchen not bothering to clothe herself, cum still leaking from her holes. She started fixing the three of them a hearty meal to replenish their energy, though she had to do it the old fashioned way because, although she had learned a few spells quickly, the task was beyond her magical ability.

When Hansel and Sasha woke up they followed the trail of fluids to the kitchen just as Gretel finished setting the table. The delicious smell of the food overwhelmed the powerful scent of sex and they all sat down, completely nude, and ate a wonderful meal. While they were eating Sasha brought up the subject of what Hansel and Gretel going to do without their father. They admitted they did not have a plan beyond of leaving home and weren't sure what to do. Sasha quickly told them that they would be staying with her. They started to protest, they didn't want to intrude on Sasha's quiet life, but she quickly silenced them. She told them that the past day and a half where the most fun she had ever had and that she would love it if they stayed permanently. Hearing her words Gretel leap up and buried her head between Sasha's tan breasts and started crying. Hansel also hugged her and thanked her for giving him and his sister a home.

Hansel and Gretel soon settled wonderfully into Sasha's home. Gretel had a good idea and, with a bit of magic from the girls and manual work from Hansel, they built a bed big enough to hold all three of them and they slept together every night. The spare bedroom was converted into a room for Gretel to practice her magic without worrying about destroying the house. Hansel was disappointed to learn that only girls could learn magic but threw himself into to helping the girls in any way he could, doing the things magic could not or that would be too dangerous to use magic on. It turned out that there was more to do than he thought and that Sasha was very glad to have a strong man around to do it and Sasha and his sister thanked him thoroughly every night and, most of the time, a couple of time a day as well. They all came to rely on magic to keep up with their sexual appetites and Gretel became better than even Sasha at creating new spells for them to use in the bedroom, or wherever the urge to fuck overtook them. There were many times when Gretel surprised them with a new spell and things were always interesting.

After months of living with Sasha, Hansel started to think of their father. One day he went to Sasha for help, he wanted to get revenge on their father and step-mother for forcing them to leave. Sasha understood and started looking through her books for a suitable revenge. A few days after he asked, Sasha came to Hansel with an idea. He agreed and they ran it by Gretel. She made a few changes, having been thinking about the same thing for a while on her own and they set out. It turn out that when Hansel and Gretel left home they wandered in circles for quite a while, for it only took then three days to return to their father's house with Sasha's help. The idea they had come up with would not hurt their father, in fact it could actually help him if he ever figured out the spell.

First Sasha and Gretel used magic to make a large, clear, crystal chest filled with priceless jewels. Next they left in front of the house of they were sure it would be found. The next morning, after having a pleasurable night under the stars, they went back to the cabin and found it missing. Using magic so they would not be seen, they looked into the window. They saw their father using his axe to try and open the chest. First he swung it at the big silver padlock on the front of the chest. It made a ringing sound and the axe glanced off it and lodged into the wooden floor. After a few more unsuccessful swings the changed tactics. Ignoring the lock he tried to break the chest itself. With a mighty swing it hacked the top of the chest. The noise it made caused even Hansel, Gretel and Sasha wince in pain. It was so bad their father gave up with only one try.

Deciding it was time to step in they got ready. Knowing it would make their step-mother furious they were dressed in very fine silky cloths. Gretel had on a red silk blouse and had left the top three buttons undone to display her ample cleavage. The silk was loose around her chest and if she moved just right or bent over, you would be able to get a full view of her breasts, which had only grown in the months she had been gone, thanks to the wonderful meals she had been eating. She also had on a short black skirt that bounced when she walked, flashing her bare ass and pussy. With red stocking and her hair done up in long twin-tails her outfit was meant to get her daddy's attention by showing him what a slutty young thing his daughter was, which they knew would make him feel awful.

Hansel was dressed in a very fine black, silk shirt that strained under his muscles, which had also grown. His also had the top buttons undone to show off his heavily muscled chest. His pants were also black silk and every bit of it was meant to show his father that he did not need him or his new wife; he was able to take care of not only Gretel but another beautiful woman as well. The other woman, Sasha, was dressed to show off every smooth silky curve of her body. In a long flowing black silk dress that clung to her body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, Sasha looked amazing. The dress was cut low in the front and clung tightly to her caramel colored breasts. The back was open all the way to the top of her ass, where it was tight and showed off her ass perfectly. It was also slit up both sided right to her waist, putting her beautifully tan legs on display and flashing her bare cunt whenever she moved. Her outfit was designed to make their step-mother jealous and to show their father what he would never have. Ready, they went to the front door and burst in.

The step-mother immediately spun around to tell whoever it was to leave the house but she stopped, stunned. The father saw it was his children and ran to hug them. With a snap of her fingers, Gretel created an invisible barrier between them. Their father bounced off it and landed in a heap on the floor, his wife still staring at them. When their father got to his feet he asked them what was going on. Hansel told him what had happened since they left. He introduced Sasha, who curtsied, giving their father a good view of her breasts and legs, and told them that she had taken them in and they were living with her very happily. Their father then asked if they knew anything about the chest. Hansel said that they did but that it was sealed and only they could open it. At this point the step-mother found her voice and started yelling that they were to open it immediately and leave her house. Gretel step forward this time and snapped her finger again. Suddenly the step-mother could not talk, Gretel had stolen her voice.

Hansel said they would get to the chest later then nodded to Sasha. She snapped her finger and their father and his wife were placed into chair by magic. They tried to get up but they were bounded there by more magic. Hansel told them he wanted them to see how he and his sister had been living since they left. Gretel knew that was the signal and turned to her brother and leap into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, her red skirt riding up to her waist, bearing her ass to everybody. She stared to kiss her brother deeply. Their father gasp in outrage and shouted at them to stop. Hansel stared directly into his father's eyes, grabs Gretel's ass and slid a finger into her. Their father yelled again and closed his eyes, not able to watch his children fucking. As soon as he did, he was shocked painfully. Sasha caught his attention with a playful wave. She informed him he was going to watch everything that happened or the shocks were going to get much more painful. He obeyed and turned his attention to his children just as Hansel added a second finger to Gretel's ass, causing her to moan loudly.

Now sure that his attention would not waver, Sasha joined in the fun. She got down on her knees and, because Gretel was so high on Hansel's waist, Sasha was able to free Hansel's cock. She started sucking on and started using one hand to probe Gretel's pussy. Soon Hansel's cock was hard in Sasha's mouth and she could feel Gretel dripping on her head. Sasha backed away and made sure their father could see what was about to happen. When he was sure their father could see them, Hansel slowly lowered his sister on to his cock. Hansel heard a gasp over Gretel sigh of pleasure and smiled, knowing his father was shocked. Gretel threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as Hansel started to fuck her. Sasha stepped back to them and caught Gretel's mouth in a kiss, their tongue swirling around each other's mouths and Gretel could taste her brother's cock on Sasha's tongue. Soon they were ready to ramp things up.

Hansel pulled out of his sister and they prepared a big surprise of their father. Gretel faced her father and unbuttoned her blouse, leaving it on but pulling it open so her breasts were exposed. With a smutty smile she then turned and bent over pushing her ass out as she slowly sliding her skirt off. She faced her father again and a huge smile lit up her face. With a snap of her fingers her clit started to grow. Her father stared in horror as her clit quickly turned into a cock. Sasha was ready to receive Gretel's new cock. She had gotten down on all fours and hiked her dress around her waist, her caramel-colored ass waving in the air. Gretel stepped up behind her and, making sure to look directly at her father, slid her new cock into Sasha's waiting cunt. Sasha moaned and pushed herself back into Gretel, trying to get as much inside her as possible.

Not wanting to be left out, Hansel walks around to Sasha's head and slides his own cock into between her lips and down her throat. Sasha was delighted to be able to taste Hansel's sister on his cock as it was thrust down her throat then pulled out rapidity. Gretel was starting to get used to her new cock, when Hansel started to fuck Sasha's face, Gretel quickly matched him thrust for thrust and they could hear Sasha's gurgling moans around Hansel's cock. Sasha was quickly ready to cum and Hansel could tell. He caught his sister's eye and made a motion she quickly understood. Gretel winked at Hansel and pushed two fingers into Sasha's ass, causing her to jump and cum. Sasha's cunt griped Gretel's cock and locked it inside her just as Sasha's ass also trapped Gretel's fingers. Juices squirted around Gretel's cock and Sasha moaned around Hansel's.

Hansel and Gretel, however, were not close to cumming. They both pulled out and Sasha collapsed, though soon she was ready for more. Hansel picked her up and set her on her feet then, paying no mind to the fancy dress she was wearing, proceeded to rip her dress off her. Her beautifully dark tits bounced free and being fully exposed made heat rush through her body. Gretel stepped behind her again, conjured a table with a simple spell, and bent Sasha over it. Gretel wasted no time sliding insider her, though this time she started fucking her ass. Gretel was enjoying having a cock immensely; the feeling of Sasha sweet ass was divine. Hansel was ready himself to dive back in and he was going to surprise Gretel. Quietly stepping up behind Gretel, he quickly bent her over Sasha and slid his cock into her own ass. Gretel has gotten used to being fuck in the ass over the months and she loved it more than being taken in the pussy; the feeling of being full was amazing.

When Hansel started to fuck his sister in the ass Sasha could feel it. He was fucking Gretel so hard Sasha's body was moving on the table and the feeling of her nipples rubbing against the rough wood didn't hurt. She could also feel Gretel's nipples rubbing against her bare back as well as her cock in Sasha's ass, being pushed deeper every time Hansel thrust. Gretel did not have to do much herself. Every time her brother pulled out of her ass, her own cock slid out of Sasha's ass. When he thrusts in her, she slid back into Sasha's ass. This presented the perfect opportunity for her to try out one of her new spells.

Unbeknownst to Hansel and Sasha, Gretel cast her spell. Sasha suddenly gasped loudly. She did not understand what was happening. It was like there was suddenly a second cock fucking her cunt; she could have sworn there was. It did not even try to match Gretel's thrusts; it just went to town on her cunt, fucking her harder and faster than any human could. Then there was the feeling of her mouth being stuffed with cock as well. Her mouth was gapping open and she could still breath, but if she closed her eyes it felt exactly like there was a cock sliding down her throat. Then her nipples were pinched, hard. It felt like they were being tugged, pulled and pinched. She felt hands stroking her face and hair, fingers trailing down her stomach and sides, making her shiver. Gretel knew exactly what was going on and whispered in Sasha's ear. Gretel had developed a spell that made it feel like every inch of her was being used and fucked, like an invisible gangbang. She told Sasha the best thing for her to do is close her eyes and enjoy it. Sasha did as she was told.

Hansel was watching when Sasha started moaning and writhing. The sight of her beautiful, dark body twisting under his sister while he fucked her ass was starting to push him over the edge. He swiftly grabbed Gretel's twin-tails and pulled. His sister moaned in pleasure and Hansel leaned forward to kiss her deeply, her back arching almost impossibly far. Even with all the magic she had she still loved to be fucked by her brother the good old-fashioned way. His cock inside her still drove her wild and made her cum, and she was ready. When her brother gave her hair another hard tug she came hard. She thrust her cock into Sasha's ass and dug her nails into her back. Gretel could feel her pussy spraying cum, soaking her and Hansel's legs, and her cock shoot a load deep into Sasha's ass. Feeling his sister's ass clamp down on his cock made Hansel cum as well. He pulled her head back by her hair again and shoved his tongue down her throat as he came. Gretel felt his seed fill her ass and the warm sensation spread over her whole body.

Hansel pulled out of Gretel's young body and watched his cum and her juices leak down her legs. Gretel backed out of Sasha's ass and Sasha gasped loudly as an invisible cock was thrust into her, filling the empty hole. Hansel and Gretel just stepped back and watched Sasha's gorgeous writhe in bliss, Gretel's cock shrinking back into her clit. With a smile Gretel turned the spell up and Sasha screamed as every inch of her body was turned as sensitive as her clit, overloading her with pleasure. With a snap Gretel ended the spell. To Sasha it felt like all the cocks inside her came at once. She came hard, her screams of ecstasy echoing around her cabin. Her ass started to lead Gretel's cum and her whole body shook. At the height of her orgasm she abruptly went silent as she passed out. Still naked Hansel and Gretel turned to their father, forgotten in their pleasure.

Tears were streaming down his eyes at what his children had done. He asked them why they were doing this. While Sasha was recovering from the spell Gretel walked over to him, dispelling the invisible wall, and sat in her father's lap. As she explained that it was revenge for what he and his new bitch had done to them she started grinding her pussy onto his leg, adding to his torture, sickened by his daughter. She giggled as his face and started to play with herself on his lap. Hansel laughed at her antics and dragged her away from their father. She was still acting like a slut, clinging to her brother and grinding against his leg.

Hansel stared down at his father. After a moment he started to explain the secret of the crystal chest. He noticed that the step-mother suddenly sat up and started listening. He told his father that the lock on the chest was connected to the step-mother. His father gave him a questioning look. This time Hansel looked at the step-mother and told them that the only way to get the chest open was to kill her, but if their father killed her then he would be alone the rest of his life. Gretel giggled and snapped her fingers and a brand new shinny axe appeared on their father's lap. Hansel gathered up the now sleeping Sasha and left. Before Gretel left she looked at her father, slowly licked two of her fingers and slid them into her pussy. She moaned long and low, pulled them out and licked them again. She gave one last giggle at her father's face and left the house.

They went back to their small campsite and slept the rest of the night. The next day they left and went back home. After a few months went by the decided to check up on their father. As they watch him from the wood they quickly knew that the step-mother was dead. The new axe was lying on the ground, rust beginning to rust, but they could see dried blood on the handle and blade. They were a little proud of their father, because he finally stood up for himself. That was the last time they ever saw their father. They eventually started a family, Hansel got both girls pregnant, and they lived happily with Sasha the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note: The final part! This one was much longer than I expected but I kind of got sucked into the story. Thank everyone for reading and please leave suggestions for other fairy tale rewrites in your reviews!**


End file.
